mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Lambert vs. Matt Horwich 2
The first round began. Lambert came for a flying knee and then worked towards a double and Horwich was defending. Horwich was defending. Not much has happened. Bas Rutten said loudly "A break would be awesome right now." The referee didn't hear him. Horwich broke. He worked for a single. Lambert was defending. Someone yelled 'boo'. Horwich defended a trip. A few more boos. The referee finally broke them up. Lambert missed an uppercut and another pair. They clinched again. Lambert kneed the body. Another. Bas said that he and the audience both thought it wasn't exciting. They broke. Lambert landed a right uppercut. They clinched, Lambert kneed the body. They broke. Lambert landed a body kick and ate one. They clinched. Lambert kneed the body, Horwich replied with one, Lambert replied. They broke. They clinched, Lambert kneed the body. Lambert kneed the body. They broke. They clinched again. Same corner again. Another boo. Horwich defended a trip. Ten seconds. Horwich defended another trip and the first round ended. Boos came. The second round began. Lambert missed a front kick. They clinched. Lambert worked for another single. The same corner again. The audience was already booing again. Horwich defended a single. Lambert kneed the body. He kneed the leg. A loud boo. Horwich kneed the body. Lambert worked for a standing guillotine, no that was Horwich. They broke. Horwich landed a body kick. They clinched. Lambert kneed the leg and another to the body, another to the leg. Lambert landed a left hook on the break. Horwich landed a body kick. Lambert landed a body kick. They clinched. Both are over the hill. A loud boo. Boo. They broke. Lambert landed a body kick. They clinched. Lambert kneed the body. Another. Another nice one after a moment. The referee broke them up. Lambert with good footwokr. Lambert stuffed a single to the clinch. Here we go again, as Bas said. Lambert kneed the body and another pair. Another. Lambert had double underhooks. Lambert kneed the body. A big one. One minute. Horwich had double underhooks. Boo. More boos. They broke. Horwich landed a right. They clinched. Ten seconds. They broke. Lambert circling out. The second round ended. Lambert was breathing heavily in his corner, for some reason. The third round began. Lambert landed a leg kick and a body kick and another. Lambert landed a left hook and another. They clinched. Lambert kneed the leg. The ref broke them up. They clinched after some sloppy exchanges. Horwich kneed the body. "Matt, you have him. Stop clinching." Lambert had a single nearly. Nope, Horwich is up. They broke. Lambert was bleeding on the ear. Lambert was circling away. They clinched. Lambert kneed the body. They broke. They clinched. They broke. Lambert's mouth was open, no Horwich's was. Bas's commentary is confusing. They clinched. They broke. Horwich landed an uppercut. They clinched. "Matt, turn the corner and back out." The ref broke them up. Horwich landed a right hand. Horwich landed a pair of liver kicks. They clinched. Lambert kneed the leg and four more and another. They broke away. They exchanged. Horwich kneed the body. Lambert landed a body kick. The third round ended. Close fight, a draw in my opinion. 29-28 Lambert if anything. 29-28 Horwich, 29-28 Lambert, 29-28 for the split decision for Horwich.